Kiriyu
Professor Kiriyu is a major antagonist in the manga Starving Anonymous. He is one of the head scientists of the Cradle and the leader of the Halycon Group. The Cradle is a secret facility where humans are mass-bred and fattened to be fed to extraterrestial creatures in order to keep them from destroying the entire earth. Appearance He has a rather eerie expression most of the time. His face is somewhat gaunt and he has bags under his eyes. His black hair is very short and slicked back. Kiriyu wears a black suit and tied and sometimes carries a small whip around. When he performs his experiments he dons a green surgeon coat and mask. When he was younger he often wore a labcoat, a white shirt and a tie along with gray pants. His hair was also a bit longer and sometimes a bit messy. Personality Kiriyu is very ambitioned and has little regard for anything else. His dream, that he persistently pursues, is to become the greatest scientist in the world. He wants power, fame and recognition and is willing to do anything in order to achieve it. Due to this, he acts very cunning, scheming, cruel, sadistic and cold. He even used his daughter in order to gain what he wants. He mentioned however that he has no intention of needlessly causing torture, if it doesn't further his goals at all. He appears very satisfied with his actions and is proud of his twisted creations. He actually sees himself as an artist. Beneath everything Kiriyu seems to be quite insecure actually. He could never quite reach his goals on his own and was then always outdone by Yamabiki, which led to an immense frustration and anger. So he constantly tries to appear intimidating to get respect. In order to demonstrate his determination and power he is willing to let his own subordinates kill themselves just to prove a point. History Kiriyu was a professor and scientist at a high ranking laboratory, where he was studying the origin of life. He wanted to win a Nobel Prize, but he couldn't manage. He always returned home very tired, much to the worry of his daughter Yuki. One of his students, Yamabiki, then also started working at the lab. Yamabiki was incredibely smart and immediately helped Kiriyu make huge progress. Using that material he held presentation and finally made a name for himself in the science world. In order to maintain his power, he set up a situation where Yamabiki and his daughter would run into each other. Yuki and Yamabiki then got together and even wanted to get married. This was all Kiriyu's plan, since he now held personal control over Yamabiki. One day when he came to his lab he saw a little creature with one eye. He was disgusted by it but all the other scientists loved it. It was apparently a creation by Yamabiki who managed to crack the code of "human life". Kiriyu was enraged and ordered to kill it, but everyone else was shocked. He reminded them that it is his lab after all, but everyone laughed since they knew, that Yamabiki was the sole reason for his success. So he snuck in at night and smashed the creature, even though it pled with him. The next day everyone was crying over its death. Kiriyu was perplexed, but relieved that he would gain back control. But Yamabiki conforted them and said he would make another one. Then Kiriyu realized that Yamabiki was the one that should be killed. As his father-in-law he went to drink with Yamabiki, until he passed out after getting drunk. He then dragged his body into the radiation generator room. He put Yamabikis fingerprints on all the buttons and then put him in the chamber. His plan was to make it look like he was drunk, stumbled around and then found himself exposed to a deadly dose of gamma rays. Satisfied, Kiriyu left him to his doom and went for a drive. He pictured exactly what he would say to the police and crafted an alibi. He went to check on his body again, but it was gone. He found Yamabiki in the other lab, alive and well. He explained that he injected his cells with DNA from other life forms and managed to save himself. Kiriyu was already shocked, but then Yamabiki told him that Yuki also dropped by and got exposed to the radiation. So he had to inject her as well, turning her into a lemure-human hybrid. Kiriyu ran away screaming and crying, not because of his daughter, but because Yamabiki was just so much better than him. He lived on the streets for a while until the Cradle staff contacted him and asked for his help at the facility. Even though the facility was feeding humans to aliens, Kiriyu happily abliged in order to gain power and knowledge. Plot ''' '''At the Cradle he created the Halycon group. The "Masters" forbid the humans from bringing arms to the facility so he decided to create living weapons. He then performed experiments on many people, enhancing their senses and phsyical strengths. The results were useful, but the patients were extremely mutilated and barely alive. Kiriyu was very proud of them. When some of the captives managed to escape and were running lose, Kiriyu was called to director Izumi. His creations should be able to quickly find them. Izumi's assistant was unsure if we could leave it in the hands of those creations. Then Kiriyu ordered three of them to kill themselves, which they immediately did. That convinced the assistant that they were trustworthy. His creations then found some of the escapees and they were brought into an operating room and strapped to a table. Kiriyu asked them of the whereabouts of the others, but they said they don't know. They were scared that they would be tortured, but Kiriyu denied having that intention. However since they caused a security uproar they must become part of it as punishment. Meaning he plans to perform live surgery on them and turn them into one of his creations as well. They screamed and begged him to stop, but he was excited. However the others came to their rescue, knocked Kiriyu down and freed them. He sent all of his minions to capture him, but they were defeated easily. Much to his shock Kiriyu then realized that one of the other escapees was Yamabiki. Yamabiki happily approached him, without any grudge. Kiriyu was terrified however and screamed at him to leave him alone. In his panic he took a knife and stabbed Yamabiki in the heart. But Yamabiki just pulled the knife out, explaining that his DNA injections jumbled his organs around. Kiriyu broke down crying and couldn't fathom his situation anymore. He shouted at his creations, insulting them and told them to kill all of them. But they finally turned on him after all their abuse. They started to literally rip Kiriyu apart. Kiriyu accepted this fate, since he seemingly lost all will to llive anyway and closed his eyes while they slaughtered him. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Manga Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Parents Category:Monster Master Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Embezzlers Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Conspirators Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Saboteurs Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Slaver Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:The Heavy Category:Mature